This invention relates to a means for preventing accidental tip-over of a free-standing structure such as, for example, a home appliance.
Many free-standing structures, particularly in the field of home appliances, are provided with access openings in a side wall and a closure member, or door, for the access opening. Most often the door is hinged at its bottom edge and pivots substantially 90.degree. to an essentially horizontal open position. When in the open position, the door may be at a height from several inches to a foot above floor level. This height makes it possible for even a small child to climb or sit upon the door. The weight of the child may be sufficient to shift the center of gravity of the appliance to an extent whereupon the structure will tip over. This obviously could result in damage to the appliance and, more importantly, serious injury to the child. Tip-over may also be caused by setting upon the open door objects which are to be eventually inserted into the appliance or which are being removed. The problem of tip-over is not limited to an arrangement wherein the door opens to a horizontal position since a child may attempt to swing on a vertically hinged door. The problem of tip-over could be overcome by securing the appliance to the floor or other solid structuring; however, there are many occasions when it is either impossible or undesirable to secure the appliance in such a manner. For example, one would not want to secure a free-standing appliance in such a manner since this would defeat its ability to be moved for cleaning and repair. Tip-over could also be minimized by extending outrigging from the appliance; however, this would result in excessive consumption of floor space and would present an unattractive appearance. It, therefore, would be desirable to provide, in a free-standing structure having a door on its side wall, anti-tip means to prevent tip-over of the structure without excessive consumption of floor space and which is not unattractive.